Oh Captain, My Captain
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: Rosie and Carter are re-united after some time, but not in the way you expect. Set a few years after the movie and is Carter/Rosie pairing. So don't like, don't read. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**YES this will be a multi-chapter story. and for those of you who have followed my work before, you know that i kind of fail at updating. so sorry, i promise to do my best!**

**I've wanted to do a story for this pairing for a LONG time. like i'm pretty sure i counted the days till the movie came out cuz i wanted to write a fic for it so badly. but i never got around to it. and then the other day in calculus i decided that i didn't want to pay attention to math, and that i really wanted to write a PPP story. so POOF here it is! :) hope you like it. i promise it will pick up after this, but i really needed this chapter to develop the storyline. **

**Disclaimer:i do not own the movie Princess Protection Program or the characters in it or the poem "O Captain! My Captain!" by Walt Whitman (which the title is a reference to). i only own the plot. **

"Your Majesty?"

Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore turned from her seat at the window sill, her long brown hair flowing into her face. She reached up, tucking strands behind her ear. "Yes, Elliot?"

The young man standing in the door frame had a large pile of folders under his arm, and Queen Rosalinda regarded them with inner dismay. "Your Majesty, the new Royal Guard has just been chosen and assembled. The Change of the Guard will take place next Wednesday morning. However, we'd like you to review each new member's file, and a meeting with the new Captain is in one hour," Elliot briefed, holding up the folders for the Queen to take.

Queen Rosalinda sighed, standing up. She made her way to her current Captain and took the offered files. "Thank you, Captain Olvera." Elliot bowed and took leave from the room.

The queen sat down at the ornate table in the center of the room and opened the first folder. A picture was clipped to the front of the file of an older Hispanic man. Underneath read a name and a position. "Leonard Gonzalez: Defense Cabinet." Queen Rosalinda quickly skimmed through his job description and qualifications. Lieutenant Gonzalez would be her military advisor, and have a seat on Costa Luna's Council.

Queen Rosalinda continued reading through each new file, mentally logging away faces, names, and positions. They all seemed very qualified, though the queen was a little anxious about the new Royal Grounds Commander, though only because of his age.

She flipped to the last folder in the pile, her new Captain of the Guard. She was, very honestly, going to miss Captain Elliot Olvera. He cared a great deal for her and her safety, and she trusted him whole-heartedly.

A soft rap came from the door, followed by Captain Olvera and Major Mason. "Your Majesty, you have a meeting with your new Captain in a few minutes," Major Mason said, gesturing to leave. Queen Rosalinda nodded, and picked up the folding, planning to review it during the meeting. She followed Major Mason out, letting Captain Olvera bring up the rear. She let Major Mason take her arm.

"Have you…have you heard from her, Major Mason?" Queen Rosalinda asked softly, in barely more than a whisper.

He shook his head. "Nothing yet, Rosie," He murmured back.

Carter Mason had not been heard from in nearly six months. Upon graduating from Lake Munroe High School, Carter had formerly joined up with the Program, and had been in training since. She was forbidden to contact anyone outside of the base until she had officially been assigned both a partner and a home base cover. Queen Rosalinda had been a small exception to these rules, being allowed to be trained privately by Major Mason at her home estate, so that she might continue to run Costa Luna. She was due to be assigned a partner soon as well.

The three of them descended the center staircase, making their way to the conference center. Queen Rosalinda was led by Major Mason down the bright open hallway, and a silhouette was easily seen standing outside the room where they were headed. The queen could see that it was feminine, and she presumed the woman to be her new Captain.

"Director?" Major Mason was the first to recognize the blonde woman.

"Good afternoon, Major Mason. Rosalinda," the Director of the Princess Protection Program smiled, nodding to them.

Major Mason let go of Queen Rosalinda's arm to shake the Director's hand. "What're you doing here, Director?" he asked, just as puzzled as Rosalinda and Captain Olvera seemed to be.

"I am here to assign Agent Gonzalez her partner," the Director answered. "She will also serve as your new Captain of the Guard, which is her cover job when not performing PPP duties." Seeing the doubtful look on Queen Rosalinda's face, she continued, "I assure you that her credentials are quite good, and I feel very strongly that you she will do well to protect you."

The queen nodded, letting the Director open the door to the conference room. Rosie was the first in, and looked her new Captain and partner over. Unmistakable brown hair was pulled back loosely and tucked into a ball cap, muddy Converse haphazardly perched up on the table. Rosie knew that slouch anywhere.

"Carter!" she cried, breaking into a sprint as Carter laughed and stood up to embrace her. Rosie hit at full speed and they held each other very tightly for a long moment, simply soaking in each others' presence.

Rosie pulled back, blinking happy tears from her eyes. "_You're_ my new Captain?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I was just as shocked as you were. All they told me getting on the plane was that I was going to meet my partner and get my job assignment," Carter grinned. "I didn't find out I was coming here until we'd already landed and the Director popped out of no where and explained things to me."

"I take your new Captain is to your approval, Your Majesty?" Elliot asked from the background, obviously a little confused as to what was going on at the moment.

"Yes, Elliot," Rosie said, turning to him with a wide smile. "I trust Car- I mean, Captain Mason with my life."

"Queen Rosalinda, why don't you, Captain Olvera, and Ms. Mason discuss the arrangements that will take place for your safety, as well as the ceremony next week," the Director suggested, motioning for Major Mason to leave as well. "The two of us will meet you to discuss your PPP assignments in one hour."

"Yes, Director," Rosie and Carter said simultaneously.

Joe quickly went to his daughter, embracing her tightly and kissing her on the head. "It's good to see you, Pal. I gotta go, but we'll catch up later alright?"

Carter nodded, obviously happy to see her father again. "You got it, dad." He and the Director made their exits, leaving the three of them alone. They sat at the table, Carter pulling out a pad of notebook paper to jot notes if necessary.

"Ms. Mason," Elliot began. "The number one priority of the Captain of the Guard is the safety of the Royal Family, especially the current Queen. You will also have reports filed to you from the other departments of the Royal Guard. You make the decisions and you are the head of this unit. Do you understand this?"

Carter nodded, glancing carefully at Rosie. "I do."

"You also have an automatic seat on Costa Luna's Council, though it is more often advised that the Captain not tangle him or herself in political affairs, so I quite honestly would just listen and observe. Again, your priority is the Queen's safety-"

"I told you Elliot, call me Rosie!" the queen interrupted.

Elliot sighed. "Now, you must address the Queen as 'Your Majesty' whenever you are in public. I hesitate to call her anything but that even in front of maids or palace workers. You must maintain a level of discipline that does not let anyone know that you are friends, Mason. Anyone, any enemy can use that against you or her. A wall must be up between you when in Costa Luna's public."

Carter nodded once more, beginning to look uncomfortable. Rosie looked at her, shaking her head slightly to show that sometimes Elliot took things much too seriously.

The next hour was spent on details of the Change of the Guard ceremony and any questions Carter had about her new responsibilities. Finally, Captain Olvera stood to escort the two of them to Mr. Elegante, where Carter was to be outfitted for her Captain's uniform.

When they reached the room, Joe and the Director were already there, and Captain Olvera took his leave. Mr. Elegante (after flapping over Carter for a few minutes) directed her to stand up in front of a 3-fold mirror. He gave her a pair of stiff white pants and the navy blue jacket to try on, and began sticking pins into the fabric of both.

Eventually, the Director came to stand with the two of them and began to speak. "Now, these jobs that you have now are something of a cover. Yes, Rosalinda, you are a Queen, and the Program respects that. However, you will still be assigned missions with your partner. In this event, your mother has already agreed to be your stand-in, though, for your safety, it will not be publicly reported that you have left the country.

"When assigned a Princess to save, Agent Mason will cease to be your protector, Agent Gonzalez. You will both become equals who need to watch out for each other. You will no longer be a queen and a captain. You will be two agents who need to save the life of another royal. Is that clear to you both?" she asked, looking between them.

They both nodded, Carter yelping from being accidentally stuck with a pin by Mr. Elegante, who profusely apologized.

The Director smiled, wished them both luck, and made to leave. Joe went to escort her to the PPP helicopter.

Carter raised her eyebrow as she viewed herself in the mirror in a Costa Luna uniform. "How do I look?" she giggled, turning so Rosie could see all of her.

Rosie looked her over thoroughly. She did actually look rather dashing, the queen noted, forcing back a blush. She couldn't help it, she had a thing for people in uniform. "I've missed you, Carter."

Carter smiled softly. "I missed you too, Rosie. I didn't have anyone to pick on for being dainty and silly. I wish they would've let us write at least…" she grumbled.

A knock came from the door before it opened cautiously. Captain Olvera was there with Rosie's mother. "Your Majesty, you need to review a number of bills, and a few documents need your signature," he said, holding the door open for her.

"Will you meet me tonight in the garden?" Rosie whispered to Carter. "I miss being just Rosie. With everyone else I'm Queen Rosalinda."

Carter nodded, letting Mr. Elegante check her over once more. "Of course. Meet you on the bench by the fountain at 9."

Rosie smiled in thanks before following Captain Olvera out the door.

Queen Rosalinda sighed as she was led to yet another political meeting. She wished, more and more frequently, that she could simply give this up to live a more simple life. Out in the Bait Shop in Louisiana. With Carter.

**REALLY hope you liked it! R&R por favor. cuz if it's really suckish then i won't bother to continue and i'll make it into some sort of funky one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**because you guys are SO awesome, i knew that i had to write up anoter chapter for you :) i had 25 messages in my email today, and all of them were alerts for reviews or story favorites or story alerts. so you guys ROCK!!!! thanks so much. i love each and every one of you. **

**again, this chapter's pretty slow but i need it for plot development. i also had a blast writing the Change of the Guard scene. if you're having trouble picturing Carter's uniform, think of the Marine Corps dress uniform. hers is based off that, only the jacket's navy blue and there's not a red hem. also she's carrying a sword like the ones in the front. thank you 4 years of JROTC in high school for these ideas! :)**

Behind the safety of her enclosed tent, Queen Rosalinda was biting her lip. She hadn't even bothered to put on lipstick that morning, knowing that she would probably end up just worrying it back off with her teeth anyway. She didn't exactly know why she was so nervous for her friend, but the Change of the Guard was a big deal in Costa Luna. Thousands turned out to watch the ceremony every other year.

The queen hoped that the public wouldn't realize that her new Captain wasn't a citizen of her country, or that even if they did, they wouldn't become upset by it. Thankfully Carter had _some_ Hispanic heritage, so she could at least look the part. Queen Rosalinda knew that her friend could take care of herself, and would probably perform her part flawlessly, but the distressed royal couldn't help but worry.

The ceremony was due to begin a few minutes' time, and on cue, Sophia came to escort Rosalinda to her position. Her mother led her outside of her tent, where a small security group met her as well. They continued to the center of the open courtyard.

As soon as she was in full view, the crowd that had assembled there began to cheer and clap and make a racket. Rosalinda smiled widely, raising a hand in greeting. Once she had reached her space in the courtyard, she turned to face the large open entrance of the castle, where both Guards would be entering from. She shifted uncomfortably in her dress. It was far too stiff for her liking.

"Sit still, mija," Sophia murmured with a small grin.

A loud, low voice sounded over the speakers set up near the spectators. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Costa Luna, the Changing of the Royal Guard is about to begin. We remind you that absolute silence is asked for by the castle staff and Guard members."

The crowd turned towards the entrance as well, all anxious to see what was happening. Two platoons of people rounded the corner and entered the giant courtyard together. Three columns were packed together for each group, the old Guard and the new Guard marching side-by-side. Outside the groups were the Captains, who marched alongside the platoons. Each wielded a ceremonious sword, representing that they were the Commanding Officer.

Rosie couldn't remember one time that she had ever seen Carter look so good.

Her uniform had been properly hemmed and she looked amazing in it. The black shoes and navy jacket complimented the white pants, white undershirt, and white gloves perfectly. Carter's jacket fit to her body, though not tightly, showing off her curves. Her cover was pulled down so that the brim almost covered her intense eyes.

The two Captains halted their platoons and faced them towards each other.

A voice came back on over the speakers. "The Changing of the Guard is a ceremony that has taken place every two years for all of Costa Luna's history. The Royal Guard is a small, elite group of individuals who have devoted themselves to the protection of the Royal Family and Costa Luna's safety. This incoming group is the 38th Costa Luna Royal Guard," he paused while the audience clapped and cheered, before quieting back down again. "Each member of the outgoing Guard please stand front and center as your name and position is called."

He went through all the names, slowly, each respective person moving out front. Once they were all standing in a line, the speakers crackled to life once more. "Now, each member of the incoming Guard will take up their place next to their counterpart."

Finally, all members of the old and new Guards were standing shoulder to shoulder. "The Queen will now pin the rank and decorations on each new member."

Rosalinda took her cue, and walked to the beginning of the line. First was Lieutenant Torres, the leaving Royal Grounds Commander. The queen went through each person. She removed the rank and cord from the old Guard members and placed them on the new ones.

"One of the most important parts of this ceremony is the changeover of the Captain of the Guard. The Captain is the head of the Royal Guard and is the personal protector of the Queen. All other departments report to the Captain and he or she issues orders that best serve the interest of the Royal Family," the man explained to the crowd.

"Our leaving Captain is Elliot Olvera," he paused for the crowd to break into applause. "And our incoming Captain of the Guard is Captain Carter Mason."

Rosie did her best not to grin like a proud idiot as she pinned Carter's cord on her shoulder. Carter winked indiscernibly at her as Rosie thanked Elliot for his hard worked and wished Carter luck.

Pretty much the rest of the ceremony was a blur to Queen Rosalinda as the new Guard was led out of the courtyard and she gave a quick speech publicly thanking everyone for their dedication.

It really wasn't until Major Mason entered the courtyard at a sprint while the crowd as exiting that Rosalinda really came back to reality. He grabbed the queen's arm, too breathless to explain, and the two of them ran (as best Rosie could in her dress) to find Carter. They rounded a corner, almost sliding into a wall, and shoved through crowds of people.

Major Mason finally found Carter, talking with Elliot and grinning wildly off to the side and out of the way. She smiled, seeing that Rosie and her dad were coming towards them, but the smile quickly dropped when she saw their looks.

"Come with me," Major Mason motioned, continuing towards the palace doors as Carter and Rosie struggled to keep up. They followed him inside, up the grand staircase, and into the first guest room that he could find.

A small television-looking device sat on the desk, a folder placed in front of it. Upon their arrival, it blinked on, revealing the Director. "Agent Gonzalez, Agent Mason," she greeted. "I apologize for the inconvenience of this mission, but it is quite urgent."

"A mission?" Carter asked breathlessly. An excited grin spread across her face. "Our first real mission?"

The Director nodded, gesturing for one of them to pick up the folder in front of the screen. Rosie did so and the two of them reviewed it while she talked. "As you know, General Kane's daughter Elisabeth has been preparing to be crowned queen next week. We've been given intelligence that a coup is being planned against her by her uncle and Kane's brother, Marshall Kane."

"Wow that family is screwed up…" Carter murmured as she listened.

"Director…" Rosie began, feeling angry heat go to her cheeks. "You're saying that you…that you want Carter and me to go protect _General Kane's Daughter? _After all that he almost took from me?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, Ms. Gonzalez," the Director said curtly. "We realize that there are political tensions there Agent Gonzalez but your team is the closest team we have to Costa Estrella."

Rosie swallowed, nodding. If being a Princess and then Queen had taught her anything, it was how to keep a cool head, even in the most angering situations.

"Go prepare yourselves for departure," the Director said. "Meet the helicopter at the launch pad in one hour." And with that, the screen went dark.

Rosie didn't wait for Carter, but turned on her heel and left the room. She stormed down the hallway, barely making it to her own room and shutting the door before the tears came. Angry tears. She was angry at General Kane, at the Director for forcing her to do this, and at herself for not being able to keep her emotions more in check. She quickly pulled off her dress, finally able to breathe again.

The queen left the dress on her bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, also haphazardly tying up her hair. She sniffled a couple of times, wiping tears away, and was lacing up her black shoes when Rosie was startled by a quiet knock at the door. Before she could let the person in, the door opened to reveal Carter.

She quickly shut the door and walked to her friend. "Hey, it's gonna be alright…" she said, seeing the tear streaks on Rosie's face.

Seeing Carter renewed the feelings of uncertainty within Rosie, the tears being renewed as well. They rolled down her eyes as she angrily wiped them away. Carter stepped closer, taking Rosie's face in her hands as she wiped away the tears. Her hands slid down to Rosie's waist and she was enveloped in a soft embrace.

Rosie let herself go, crying into Carter's shoulder. Her heart leapt from the feeling of her friend's hands rubbing up and down her back, but her head throbbed from the dangerous gloom that this mission was certain to bring. "Thank you, Captain Mason…" Rosie whispered.

"You know, Rosie…" she began. "I can protect you as Carter too."

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's been so long since i've updated!!!! i have SO much going on. midterms are in like a week, and i've been running around doing college applications, and my best friend was in town for thanksgiving and i hadn't seen her in 5 months so i spent like every waking minute with her. crap just got in the way. hope you don't hate me too much :(**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except the plot and my random costa estrella characters. **

Rosie shifted uncomfortably at the plane's window, crossing and un-crossing her legs multiple times. She glanced at Carter, chuckling silently. Her friend was passed out in the seat next to her, mouth open, snoring slightly.

The plane was due to land within the next few minutes, and Rosie's uneasy feelings were beginning to mix with the rushes of anti-gravity as it descended. The queen swallowed nervously as the plains of Costa Estrella came into view through the clouds. The two agents were travelling incognito, giving Rosie the opportunity to ride a non-private airplane for the first time. However this also meant that she had to take extra means to hide her face. It wasn't very easy to sneak a queen out of her own country. And not much easier to sneak out the new Captain of the Guard. Sunglasses and ball caps worked wonders, she had found.

The queen kept her face pressed up to the glass as the countryside came more and more into view. Since General Kane's attempt at Rosie's throne, the queen had been to Costa Estrella a few times, simply for diplomatic purposes. During those visits, however, she had been intensely guarded and had seen no more than the private airstrip and palace. Strangely enough, she was actually looking forward to seeing more of her sister country.

Rosie snapped out of her reverie as the plane touched down, jostling Carter from her sleep as well. The confused agent yawned loudly, wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth. "We here?" she mumbled, smoothing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to control it.

Rosie nodded her confirmation as she began to pick up her bag and sunglasses as the plane taxied down the landing strip.

"_Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, we have landed at the Costa Estrella International Airport. The current local time is 10:07 AM and the temperature outside is a mild 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Baggage can be claimed at carousel 4, which is just to the right of our gate. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and that you have a pleasant stay in Costa Estrella."_ The captain repeated his speech once in Spanish, finishing as the plane was parked at the gate.

Carter and Rosie, in every attempt to remain unnoticed, stayed seated as people rushed to disembark. Once they were close to last, the two stood and made their way to the front of the plane. Rosie quickly slipped her sunglasses over her nose, looking away from the flight attendants that stood at the exits.

Safely off the plane, Carter grinned at her friend as they entered the main terminal. The girls had packed very lightly and had not had a need to check baggage. They exited the terminal and past security, hopping onto the nearest escalator. As the two descended from the gate, Rosie nudged Carter, pointing towards the exit. A man who looked to be around twenty stood with a sign in his hand that read MASON + GONZALEZ. He was dressed in khaki pants with a dark purple shirt buttoned three-fourths of the way up, the sleeves rolled back to his elbows.

Carter waved towards him as they approached, and he smiled, lowering the sign. He reached out, taking Rosie's hand warmly in greeting. "Your Majesty," he murmured. "Forgive me for not bowing properly, but I do not wish to cause any kind of scene. My name is William Hernandez, and I am the personal guard to _La Princesa_."

Rosie smiled back at him. "It is good to meet you, William. And please, it is just Rosie while we are here. I did not come as a queen, just a regular agent."

William nodded. "Of course, Rosie." He turned his attention to Carter, shaking her hand as well. "And your Captain of the Guard, Ms. Mason? A pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Likewise. And it's just Carter for now, "she replied.

"Very well. Shall we depart?" he asked. The two agents nodded, following him outside. "Costa Estrella is very grateful to the two of you. Protection is never something that one should not take advantage of. Have you been fully briefed on the situation?"

Carter shook her head. "We were told that we would find out details after arriving. All we know is that Princess Elisabeth may be in danger."

A black car was parked in the waiting zone, and William pointed, gesturing for them to get in. He moved to open the door for Rosie, but Carter beat him to it. He stepped back, momentarily confused, but smiled again. "My apologies, I had forgotten that Costa Luna's Captain of the Guard was plenty capable of caring for her Queen," he said, getting into the passenger seat.

Rosie giggled as a hint of red appeared on Carter's face. She slid past her friend to get into the car, lingering momentarily to brush her lips against Carter's cheek. "Thank you."

Carter nodded, unsure of what to say, as she slipped in behind Rosie and closed the door. The driver moved the car forward and they were soon out of the airport. Rosie pulled her ball cap off her head, happily brushing out her long brown curls with her fingers. She looked quite relieved to have it out from the smothering hat.

A smile played on Carter's lips. "You're so prissy," she teased, shaking her head. She was perfectly content to continue hiding her flat hair under her Louisiana Tigers cap.

Rosie opened her mouth to respond, when William turned in his seat, handing them a folder. Carter took it, opening it up. Inside were a few pictures of Princess Elisabeth, one of Marshall Kane, and one of what they presumed to be the palace ballroom. A list of names was behind the picture, as well as blueprints to most of the palace, and a list of phone numbers.

"Marshall Kane has always been angry for not having the throne to himself. When General Kane was arrested, Costa Estrella returned to its monarchy, with the next available blood relative taking the throne. The princess, however, was not old enough to become Queen, and Kane stepped in, setting up a board of advisors to assist her in running the country," William explained as Rosie and Carter finished looking through the folder. They nodded, both familiar with the recent government of Costa Estrella.

"Now that she is seventeen, the _princesa_ is able to take the throne for herself. As you know, her coronation is next week. We're very concerned that, with the tension between her uncle and herself, a coup may be planned. Princess Elisabeth and her family are hosting a pre-coronation ball tomorrow night. The guest list is in the folder. Because Kane _is_ family, he will be there. Though the chances of him trying something in a room full of people are very slim, it would give him the perfect cover to spirit her away.

"Kane knows that I will be watching the princess very closely, but he also knows that I have duties as a Royal Guard, and will not be able to stay with her at all times. This is where I need both of you. Myself and the princesa's mother have planned to dress one of you as a Royal Guard member, and the other as a server. One of you needs to have eyes on the princesa at all times."

"And after the ball?" Rosie inquired. "We are to stay until her coronation?"

"Yes," William said. "It is just as likely that he will try something during a quiet week of preparation as during a crowded ballroom."

"We got it," Carter said, closing up the folding and slipping it into her backpack. "We won't let Elisabeth out of our sight."

* * *

The drive to the palace took roughly 45 minutes, and after William had finished briefing them, Rosie and Carter were free to sight-see. The Queen was surprised to discover how similar Costa Luna and Costa Estrella's geography were. After they exited the city, she almost felt as if she were home as she gazed upon the slightly mountainous and lush landscape.

The palace was nestled in part of a hilly region about a half hour outside of the capital. It rose up suddenly as the car rounded a turn, and Rosie recalled the few times that she had been there. She was looking forward to seeing more of it than just the Grand Hall, her own suite, and the dining hall.

The car pulled into the long decorated drive way, and a guard walked down the steps to escort Rosie and Carter into the palace. They thanked the driver, and followed William and the other guard in through the elaborate entryway. They led the girls up a large staircase to the left of the entry hall and into the west wing.

"Ah, William. Left the princesa's side for the moment I see," a voice boomed through the enclosed corridor. The party paused, turning around. A middle-aged Hispanic man, along with several others gathered around him, was walking down the hallway behind them.

William visibly stiffened. "Indeed. I take it you are having a pleasant day, senor?"

The man grinned. "I try to make every day pleasant," he glanced at Carter and Rosie. "And who are these lovely ladies? Where are your manners, William? Introductions must be made."

William's expression didn't change. "Carter, Rosie, this is Marshall Kane, Princess Elisabeth's uncle. Senor Kane, these are two new additions to the Royal Guard. Carter Mason and Rosie Gonzalez," he said, gesturing to each of them in turn.

Kane's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked the two of them over. "Are you in the palace often? The both of you do look familiar…"

Carter shook her head. "No, sir, this is the first time either of us has been to the palace."

Rosie said nothing as she looked on at the man. Her fists visibly clenched, but she kept them controlled at her sides. Inside, she couldn't help but feel like she was staring into the proud eyes of a devil.

**Sorry there's not much romance going on between carter and rosie yet, but i really needed to develop the plot a bit more. it'll get mushy soon, don't worry. I also PROMISE that i will update again sooner for the next chapter. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy guys! merry christmas! (i don't but into this "happy holidays" crap but i'm not prejudiced against people who don't celebrate christmas. okay? okay.) I wanted to give y'all a lil present by FINALLY updating! yes, i know, i suck. sorry. i'm not even kidding i've had 95% of this chapter written in my computer for like 2 weeks i just haven't gotten around to it. HOWEVER i will be trying very hard to post a small christmas/holiday one-shot tomorrow. if there's not too much going on. love y'all :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own PPP, it's characters, it's plot, etc. i just own my plot. an' stuff.**

"Princesa, this is Carter Mason, one of the Princess Protection Program agents that will be protecting you," William said. Carter reached out to shake Elisabeth's hand, but the princess didn't move. In fact, she looked at Carter's hand as if it was quite a foreign object.

The Princess of Costa Estrella had quite the similar look to Rosie, Carter noticed. Her dark brown hair was long and pulled back into an elegant braid that fell along her exposed shoulder blades. Elisabeth wore a relaxed golden dress that came to a halter at the neck and open along the back. Simple white gloves adorned her petite hands.

"You'll find, princess, that I don't take royalty into account. I'm not about to break out into a curtsey, so this is the best you're gonna get from me," Carter stated simply.

Elisabeth glanced uncertainly towards William, who simply shrugged at her, probably mentally suggested the princess take Carter's advice. She reached out in a fragile manner, gripping the agent's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Carter Mason," she said.

Carter smirked, squeezing Elisabeth's hand. "Likewise. You got nothing to worry about with me and Rosie on the case," she said, letting go. "Where _is _Rosie anyway?" she turned to William.

"Ms. Gonzalez is being fitted for her guard uniform. She should be along shortly," he answered.

As if on queue, the door opened and Rosie strode through, closing it behind her. "I am sorry to be late, William. The seamstress was taking extra care to get my size, as it needs to be ready for this evening."

"It is no problem. Princess, this is Ros-"

"Your Majesty?!" Elisabeth cried out suddenly.

Rosie glanced uncomfortably at Carter, who shrugged at her best friend. Elisabeth made to bow deeply, but Rosie reached out quickly, stopping her.

"No, princess," she urged. "Right now I am not the Queen of Costa Luna, I am Agent Rosie Gonzalez of the Princess Protection Program."

Elisabeth's eyes quickly scanned between Carter and Rosie. They widened in realization. "And…and you are Costa Luna's Captain of the Guard!" she said, pointing at Carter.

"Princesa," William started, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Carter and Rosie are here to protect you. They were the closest team to Costa Estrella, and the Program was concerned with your safety."

Elisabeth closed her mouth, managing a nod. "I…thank you, William. And both of you as well. I am fairly certain that my uncle will make an attempt on my life very soon. He has been visibly more and more restless."

"You think he's gonna try something at the ball tonight? With all those people around?" Carter asked, crossing her arms.

Elisabeth shook her head. "I do not know. But I would honestly not put it past him to do so," she answered.

"Carter and Rosie will both be stationed in and around the ballroom for your protection. It will be alright, Princesa."

* * *

It was around sunset when Rosie met up with Carter outside the kitchens. The ball was scheduled to begin in about an hour, the guests already starting to arrive. Carter rounded the corridor with annoyed look on her face as she tucked her shirt into her pants. She was posing as a server in the ball room, and was dressed in black slacks, a white long-sleeve button up shirt, and a black apron around her waist. Her black hair was pulled back haphazardly into a loose bun. Rosie reached up, timidly tucking a strand of hair behind her own ear as her best friend came into view.

"You look lovely, Carter," she murmured.

Carter looked up as Rosie spoke, smiling at her. "Thanks, Rosie. You look pretty amazing yourself. I'm surprised they could tailor that monkey suit for you in a couple of hours."

Rosie blushed, suddenly aware of her appearance. She was posing as a palace guard and would be stationed to patrol the halls outside the ballroom, a convenient way to make sure no trouble was brewing. She wore black slacks with a black dress jacket. Blue trim was sewn onto tails of the jacket, and a strip of the same color ran down the side of each pant leg. White gloves covered the queen's hands as she gripped the hilt of the saber that she wore around her waist. Gold trim hung from it decoratively. She didn't wear a cover, but had her hair pulled back into a braid at the nape of her neck, her bangs loose in the front. "Thank you…"

Rosie pulled a couple of ear pieces out of her pocket, handing one to Carter. "We can use these to stay in contact with each other during the party," she explained, both of them placing it in their ear. "The Program dropped them off in my room before we left, and they have both been tuned to both of our voice frequencies, meaning that they will only pick up noise while one of us is talking. Tap the middle twice to turn it off or on, three times to mute. Holding it down will indicate dire stress, and an alarm will sound in both ear pieces."

Carter grinned as she turned the piece on and off again to ensure it was working. "You realize that this is going to pick up me saying 'Would you like another crab puff, sir?' all night? You're probably gonna be pretty annoyed after a while."

Rosie shook her head with a smile as well. "I will just have to push through," she replied. "Now, William suggests that we meet at least once or twice throughout the night to make sure nothing has happened and to recap."

Carter nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. How bout we meet every hour at the doors to the ballroom?"

"Very well, Carter, that sounds accepta-"

"Mason! Inside! Now!" A voice echoed through the small hallway. A man with a chef's hat and apron was sticking his head out of the doorway to the kitchens.

Carter rolled her eyes. "I'm coming, Armand," she answered, flicking her wrist at him and turning her attention back to Rosie. "I gotta go," she mumbled. "Got kitchen duty before we start. Plus we're supposed to be out serving royalty in the next few minutes."

Rosie giggled at Carter's discomfort. "That is alright, I should probably report to William for my post as well. I will see you at 9 o'clock, yes?"

"You got it," Carter agreed, before walking past Rosie into the kitchens.

The queen stood for a few moments longer, smiling softly to herself, and fiddling with the gold tassels hanging from her saber. She forced down the butterflies in her stomach, resolving to figure them out at a more appropriate time, and turned to go find Captain Hernandez by the ballroom.

Rosie was pleasantly surprised by her sense of direction as she managed to successfully navigate her way through the palace's corridors. William was at the doors to the ballroom, towards the side, watching the myriad of guests make their way from the Grand Hall down the carpet. He smiled as Rosie approached him.

"Good evening, Ms. Gonzalez. You look very lovely in uniform," he said, bowing slightly.

Rosie bowed in return. "Thank you, Captain Hernandez, as do you. I came to inform you that Carter and I have planned to meet every hour outside the ballroom for briefings, should you need to speak to both of us," she explained.

William nodded. "Gracias, Ms. Gonzalez. I have arranged for you to walk the perimeter of the ballroom. Starting from the kitchens, up past here, and down that corridor," he pointed toward the hallway opposite them. "There is a whistle on your saber should you have urgent need of another guard's assistance."

Rosie's trained eyes scanned her guard route. "Very well. Thank you, Captain Hernandez." She turned to begin her patrol, before stopping at the sound of William speaking again.

"Save me a dance, will you, Your Majesty?" his timid yet resolved question made Rosalinda smile as she looked back at him.

"We shall see."

* * *

Carter had never been so bored and annoyed at the same time. Her tray full of hors d'oeurves was beginning to weigh down her arm. And every time it was empty, the agent had to continue returning to the kitchen to gather _more_.

What's more, Carter's stomach was still burning from the conversation Rosie and William had had earlier. "Save me a dance my ass…" Carter mumbled, pink dots appearing on her flushed cheeks. She wasn't quite sure why she was so upset at this turn of events, but Carter knew enough to just let it go and figure it out later.

The distressed Latino grimaced (it was as close to a smile as she could manage) as yet another overweight, middle-aged duke stuffed a handful of miniature sausages into his mouth. Carter didn't know exactly why she and Rosie were being forced into this. It was clear that nothing was going to take place during the ball. Marshall Kane hadn't been seen with the princess once all evening.

The waitress glanced towards her watch. 10:47. She groaned again. She and Rosie had met twice already outside, neither of them with any news to report.

Carter's bored eyes scanned the large dance floor, almost immediately landing on Elisabeth. She was gracefully twirling in William's arms, as she had been all night. Carter scowled slightly at the princess' guard. "You have your own princess, don't try to take mine…" she mumbled.

After telling a woman for the eleventh time that night (yes, she counted) that no, she did _not_ know what the fat content of the crab cakes were, Carter began losing interest. She shuffled through the throng of people, desperately trying to avoid spilling the array sauces down her shirt. The second she broke free of the crowd, she dumped her tray on the nearest vacant table, making sure to tell an incoming duke to "have at it".

Her watch read 10:56, which meant it was close enough to being her break time. Carter caught William's eye, motioning that she was momentarily exiting the ballroom. He nodded with a smile, waving her away. She walked through the doorway, smiling as a pleasant draft of cool air wafted over her. The music also became slightly muffled as she exited, to her delight. She leaned up against the wall next to the entrance, letting her eyes close for a bit.

"Long night?"

Carter looked up as a giggled voice broke her reverie. She smiled, seeing Rosie standing in front of her, a grin on her face. She groaned, a slight smile coming to her lips. "I had no idea how many people would want friggin finger foods."

Rosie shook her head, continuing to laugh to herself. She offered a hand to Carter, pulling her off the wall. "You are so silly at times, Carter Mason." The queen glanced down at their intertwined hands, realizing that they hadn't let go. A blush appeared on her cheeks for the second time that evening.

The music coming from the ballroom changed, signifying a new song was beginning. Rosie picked it up immediately, having been to many balls during her life. She smiled. It was one of her favorites. "Would you…like to dance, Carter?"

Her request was so quiet, the agent wasn't certain that she had heard correctly. "Of course, Rosie," Carter replied with a smile. She stepped forward, their bodies pressing together. The queen squeezed her best friend's hand in her own.

Their steps became one, as they twirled in the empty hall. Carter held Rosie close, the soft orchestra beginning to pick up as they continued their waltz. Carter was lucky that the queen knew the man's part to their dance, as she would have been at quite a loss without her. The two women smiled at each other, both with red cheeks, though that could have been due to the dance they were performing.

Suddenly every image of Rosie was floating through Carter's head at light speed. Her heart was wildly pounding out of control. Was she getting closer?

The final notes of the waltz died in the echo that reverberated through the hall. The pair stopped their dance but didn't dare break their embrace. Their eyes remained locked as they both let out heavy breaths.

"So-" Rosie started with a sly grin. "Who exactly are you angry at for stealing your princess?"

The red in Carter's cheeks spread even deeper, if that were possible. "Oh…ah, you…heard me say that?"

Rosie nodded, dropping her arm from where it was being held during the dance. She slid them around Carter's waist. "Ear pieces," she murmured.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Well they _did_ allow me to hear you and William flirting earlier…"

Rosie shook her head, still smiling. "Then yours must have been malfunctioning. Captain Hernandez was the only one flirting."

Carter said nothing, continuing to look into Rosie. They came close together.

The lights shut off suddenly, violently throwing the entire ballroom and hallway into pitch blackness. Screams of terror sounded throughout the party, though with one sounding above the rest.

"Elisabeth."

**Yes, cliff hanger, i suck :) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tie her up and dangle her off a tower…" Carter mumbled, crossing her arms.

Rosie shook her head, giggling at her friend. "I do believe, Carter Mason, that we should be grateful that Elisabeth was not actually being kidnapped."

Carter growled, still internally angry that the Princess had interrupted their dance. "Well she didn't have to scream…"

"She was frightened, and all she knew was that someone grabbed her in the dark. It was the right thing to do to alert us," Rosie reasoned, running a hand through her hair.

_Flashback_

_Carter turned at a sprint, hearing the scream that sounded from the ballroom, reaching into a small pocket in her apron for a small flashlight. Rosie gripped her hand tightly as she ran next to her. The flashlight blinked on in an instant, illuminating the hall. _

_The pair slipped through the doorway to the ballroom, shoving past frightened and disgruntled royals as they searched for the source of the scream. _

"_Princess!" Rosie called out, fervently hoping they weren't already too late. _

"_Rosie?!" came a terrified reply. _

"_Are you alright?! Where are you?!" Carter called, waving her flashlight. _

"_She is safe, I have her." Carter and Rosie both recognized the new voice as William's, and they both breathed a loud sigh of relief. _

_A light suddenly illuminated from a group of people away, waving the beam back and forth in the air. "Over here," William said. _

_The two agents made their way over, this time taking care to not shove the guests as they went. William stood stiffly, his arms tightly around the waist of the princess, as he ran his small flashlight over the faces of everyone around. Carter and Rosie made it to him just as a loud growl was heard, and suddenly the lights popped back on. Carter raised a hand over her face as she squinted, her eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. _

"_We deeply apologize, ladies and gentlemen," echoed a voice that was amplified over a microphone. The crowd looked towards the front, seeing Marshall Kane standing next to the orchestra. "A small rodent was found in the fuse box to the ballroom. It seems that was what blew the lights out. To ensure our deepest apologies, the orchestra has volunteered to play for another half hour. So please enjoy the rest of your evening!" _

_As the crowd burst into applause, the music began once more. The foursome moved out of the way of the dancers, towards one of the tables on the side. Elisabeth sank into a chair, looking rather pale. William pick up a glass of water from one of the passing servers' trays, handing it delicately to the princess._

"_What happened, William? Elisabeth screamed," Rosie asked, turning to the captain. _

"_When the lights went off, both of us immediately assumed that a kidnapping attempt was going to take place. I was bumped into by a nearby guest, and jumped to conclusions, so I grabbed Princess Elisabeth. She thought that it was someone trying to take her so she screamed to alert anyone around her. Along with delivering a swift hit to my jaw," he breathed with a smile and a raised eyebrow. _

_It was then that the two noticed the darkening bruise at the bottom of William's left cheek. He reached up, gingerly touching it with a couple fingers, laughing to himself at the situation. Elisabeth looked up guiltily. "I am so sorry, Captain Hernandez-" _

"_No harm done," William shrugged with a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Princess, I have had worse dealt to me."_

"_You should go get some rest, Elisabeth," Rosie said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Because your uncle was the one that addressed us, we have to be suspicious that it could be a trick. We will continue to patrol around more of the palace to check for anything that seems off with the story."_

_Elisabeth nodded, color returning to her cheeks. "Thank you both," she said, standing up to leave. _

"_I will escort you to your chambers, Princess," William said, offering his arm for her to take. _

_As the two left the ballroom with various nods at bowing nobles, Carter and Rosie turned to look at Kane up and down. He didn't outwardly appear to be plotting. Quite the contrary, he was walking among dukes and duchesses, shaking hands, apologizing. However, they new better than to assume he was anything but guilty. _

_End Flashback_

Carter and Rosie made their way along the darkened corridors of the palace underground, looking for the fuse boxes that Kane had mentioned. "I really can't believe we're running around down here to go check for remnants of a fried mouse," Carter said, looking around.

Rosie giggled. "Well the Program may not always have the most glamorous jobs, but it did lead me to you…"

Carter looked up at this, seeing Rosie smiling softly at her. The queen lifted a hand slowly, tucking a stray hair behind her best friend's ear. The Louisiana native opened her mouth to reply. "Look, the fuse boxes!" was all that came out, as she looked away, pointing at them.

_God, what am I, fourteen? So lame…_she mentally berated herself.

Rosie pulled back her hand, her smile dropping slightly, looking where Carter was pointing. 5 metal boxes lined the wall of the "basement". The queen opened up the one closest to her. At the top was labeled "bottom floor". The Rosie opened several more before coming across one that said "ballroom/entrance hall".

"I don't know about you," Carter started, "but I'm not seeing anything wrong with the fuse…"

* * *

The next 4 days passed uneventfully, and it was soon the eve of Elisabeth's coronation. The princess had become increasingly more nervous as the days ticked by, with no sign of kidnapping attempts. Rosie and Carter took turns posing as numerous palace workers throughout the days, taking every possible opportunity to find anyone plotting.

William kept by Elisabeth's side constantly, beginning to sacrifice his sleep in favor of standing one of the guard shifts outside her chambers. Rosie took a half hour every evening to call her mother to keep up to date with her own country's needs. Carter would sit solemnly with her, frequently having to remember that she was part of Costa Luna's protection now as well. Major Mason had called her a number of times, reminding her of duties she would have upon their return.

Still, throughout their hectic schedules during the day, both agents would slip from the silent castle at night and walk among the grounds. At first, it was simply to look for anything suspicious that may have been missed by any other patrol, but it became routine after the first night.

It was going on eleven in Costa Estrella when Rosie and Carter were released from the princess' care. The night guards had already been informed by William that the two of them were allowed to be up and about whenever they wanted, and that they were allowed to refuse orders from castle staff.

Rosie subtly took Carter's arm as they made it to the palace gardens. Carter let out a long, relatively content sigh, as her mind wandered over past events. "I don't know if I'm ready for tomorrow," she mumbled. "Something tells me it's gonna be pretty hectic."

Rosie shrugged, a soft smile coming to her face. "I am confident in our abilities, Carter. No matter what has been planned, we will be able to stop it."

"At least it's nice outside," Carter said suddenly, glancing up at the moon. It was bright, about three-fourths full, and complimented the clear, starry sky.

"Nights in Costa Luna and Costa Estrella are quite beautiful," Rosie agreed. "Even storm clouds are flecked with purple and other dark, rolling colors. One of the many things I love about my home."

Carter couldn't help but smile as she listened to her best friend describe the land she truly loved. "I gotta agree with you, Rosie."

The two paused as they made it the center of the luxurious gardens. A fountain was in the middle, strewn across the grass. It was carved of white marble, two angels in the center spewing water. Carter led Rosie towards one of the benches that encircled it and the two sat down.

The queen made sure to not loosen her grip on her best friend's arm. Rosie wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she did know that Carter's body fit comfortably with hers. She lay her head against the guard's shoulder.

Carter gazed upwards, certain that the heavenly bodies had never been so beautiful before. She carefully slipped her arm from Rosie's hold, ignoring the not-so-silent protests of her friend, before sliding it back around her shoulders and pulling her closer. They sat together, both with smiles on their faces, for some time.

Rosie shifted on Carter's shoulder, and she realized that the queen was lifting her head. She looked down, meeting Rosie's gaze. They held it.

The Louisiana native realized how close they were. And how she never wanted to be farther that this ever again for the rest of her life. Carter prayed, harder than she'd prayed in many years, that Rosie was feeling the electricity coursing through her body at that moment.

**RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

Rosie pulled away quickly, hearing her cell phone explode with an incoming call. She pulled it out of her back pocket (a rather un-queenly place to keep it) and checked the screen.

"It is your father, Carter," she murmured, willing the blush in her cheeks to die down.

Carter cleared her throat, looking just as red as Rosie. "Oh, uh, that's weird."

"Good evening, Major Mason," the queen spoke as she answered.

"_Hello, Rosie. How are things?"_ he asked.

"We are perfectly fine, thank you. Nothing has take place to worry about," she said.

"_Well, we have a small problem, Rosie. It was completely overlooked by both myself and your mother, but William contacted us a few minutes ago. You need to attend Princess Elisabeth's coronation tomorrow."_

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "I am already going to be there, Major Mason."

"_No, Rosie. Queen Rosalinda of Costa Luna needs to attend."_

Rosie squeezed her eyes shut, exhaling loudly. "Of course. I did not even think about that. What are we to do?"

"_Mr. Elegante is already at the airport, catching a flight to Costa Estrella. He's bringing everything you'll need, and Carter's uniform as well. He should be at the palace in a few hours," Major Mason said. "Go meet with William and he'll get you both prepared. He's currently informing the princess and Marshall Kane that Queen Rosalinda will arrive during the night. He'll sneak you both into your suites."_

"Thank you, Major Mason," Rosie sighed. "We will go attend to that immediately." And with that, she hung up.

She turned to Carter, who stood with her arms crossed across her chest. "What're we attending to immediately?"

Rosie stepped towards her, a coy smile spreading up her face. "Well…not quite _immediately_…" she whispered.

Carter's arms fell from their crossed state. Rosie kept walking forward, her soft yet penetrating gaze never falling from her guard's. The queen finally paused as she came to stand directly in front of Carter. They were pressed together now, gently.

"Rosie…"

Carter had never been so happy to be interrupted. Rosie reached up, cupping Carter's face and pressing their lips together.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Rosie directly ignored an order from a superior. Though Major Mason had told her to report to William that second, she made no movement towards that part of the castle.

Instead, she and Carter ran, hand-in-hand, towards their suite in the opposite wing. It took nearly ten minutes to reach it. They stopped frequently, nipping at each others' lips, kissing necks, silent gropes at clothing and what was underneath.

In the back of her head, Carter was fervently hoping that none of the castle staff or guards had noticed them. But it was buried way back there. Because Rosie's beautifully soft lips pressed against hers took priority. She gasped as her best friend (or whatever they were now) found the pressure point on her neck and began to suck at it. They crashed against the nearest wall, Carter reaching out and grasping for any loose brick with which she might hold herself up.

The agent was quite worried that if they made it to the floor now, they wouldn't be able to force themselves back up.

Rosie detached her mouth from Carter's luscious neck, pulling her urgently down the corridor, finally slamming them both into the door of their suite. Their mouths met again, lips bruising, exploring each other thoroughly. Carter grinned into Rosie's open mouth as she reached behind her and pulled the keys out of the queen's back pocket. She fumbled with them for a bit, much more focused on the gorgeous woman making out with her, but finally managed to open the door.

They stumbled in, pushing the door closed hard with their bodies against it.

Carter's fingers quickly made their way to the buttons of Rosie's white casual guard shirt. With one hand lost in the other girl's hair, it was difficult to undo them, but she managed. Just like that, Carter was carefully sliding the fabric over Rosie's smooth, warm shoulders.

Then it was on the floor.

She let her mouth leave Rosie's, instead going to the queen's neck. She had never touched another girl's breasts before, but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to try. Carter tentatively cupped her friend through the fabric of her bra, smiling to herself when she her Rosie hiss with pleasure. It was the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard.

And that was when she realized that something was happening. Something big, and it was going to affect them both. She let her hand slide of Rosie's breast, letting it instead rest on her toned stomach.

"Rosie…" Carter started, pulling back from her friend's body.

"What is wrong, Carter?" Rosie asked in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm just…I don't…" Carter fumbled with words now, looking towards the floor.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you not want this?" Rosie asked, her voice cracking. Carter looked back up, meeting her beautiful eyes that were now brimming with unshed tears.

She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the other girl's temple. "No, no, of course not, Rosie. I want this so much…I just want to know what's happening here."

At this, it was Rosie's turn to smile. She reached up, taking Carter's supple, burning cheeks in her cool hands. "I love you, Carter Mason."

"Rosie…" Carter began, leaning in closer, so their foreheads were touching. "I love you, too."


End file.
